


The Forgotten Brothers

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, merle's shitty healing, taako and kravitz finally be proper gays as you little people crow for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a long day of work, Taako and Kravitz finally get some alone time. Taako takes what he wants.





	The Forgotten Brothers

I havent finished adventure zone yet but this is how it ends yeah 

  
  


So as the HEY NYX

  


Taako has big dick energy and davenport has bigger HEY NYX

Taakotako is tacosexual and sticks in dick in tacos everyday all night long. His favorite is fish tacos and he loves the burning raw feeling of the spice in his urethra le“Hey daddy kravitz why is it spelt like that” i hate qhwat youre writing nyxhe loves those tortillas 

“Disgusting hey is that magnus rate my fic

Magnus whips his head around, his neck turning. His eye focus in with laser intensity, watching TAAKO FUCK A TACO the direction of that place where he is looking. FUCK OFF IM DOING SOMETHING. Im gonna get blocked from ao3 GOOD and lose all my subscrioptooins. 

Ok so let’s start again 

  


THE GAINT PURPLE WORM HAS WOKEN UP AND

EATEN ALL OF THIS

  


The children are crying. Merle please heal for once. 

  


MERLE I’m fucking trying I can heal 

  
  
  


WAIT, WHAT’S THAT? ITS HER THE FINAL PAM

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Did you know that both the authors are 20 years of age. One’s in higher education. One has GRADUATED higher education early. And it shows.

ITS ALSO PAST MIDNIGHT and my bedtime WHERE WE LIVE ITS DARK OUT HELPhomies its dark out here its real dark PLS SEND SO LIGHT TO US THROUGH KUDOS

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I hate u

Stop pressing the escape button

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ITS HIM OH GOD, ITS HIM, COME TO SAVE US.

ITS

HTE

COOL BABY.

Cool baby, says “Griffin, come to die?”

Griffen smirked. “Owo?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hellsea: "I'm sorry"  
> P3N15: "I'm not"


End file.
